Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen
by Catha85
Summary: Nur eine kleine Idee zu Thundercats (Reboot 2011)


Eine kleine Idee für den ersten gemeinsamen Abend, nachdem Tygra seinen Vater getroffen hat (Episode 16).

Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht...

* * *

Die Thundercats waren wieder vereint und es sollte ein ruhiger Abend im Camp werden. Lion-O kümmerte sich um das Feuer, Panthro machte ein paar Reparaturen am Tank und Cheetara und Wily Kit and WilyKat besorgten das Essen. Einzig Tygra wusste nicht so recht wo hin mit sich und lief planlos durch das Camp und dann ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Nach ein paar Minuten erreichte er eine kleine Lichtung. Hier setzte er sich hin, lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und schaute in den Himmel. Er dachte an all jene die er zuletzte verloren hatte, kurzzeitig dachte er sogar er hätte seinen Bruder verloren... Als das nagte ziemlich an ihm.

Er hatte sich nie wirklich gefragt, wie seinen Eltern waren. Nun hätte er gerne alles gewusst, aber sein Vater war nicht mehr da. Mit einem Seufzer und ein paar Tränen in den Augen lehnte er sich gegen den Baum.

Lion-O und den anderen war der Zustand seines Bruder nicht entgangen. Er hatte den anderen kurz erklärt was vorgefallen war. Tygra wirkte abwesend und nicht wirklich in der Lage die Situation zu erklären. Lion-O war auch derjenige, der sah, wie sein Bruder in den Wald ging. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihm folgen soll, entschied sich aber dafür, seinem Bruder erstmal etwas Freiraum zu geben.

" Wo ist Tygra?" Lion-O zuckte kurz zusammen, er war so mit dem Feuer und seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er Cheetara nicht kommen hörte.

" Er ist in den Wald gegangen." antworte Lion-O knapp. Er gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, aber er hatte immer noch nicht ganz verdaut, dass Cheetara sich gegen ihn und für Tygra entschieden hatte.

Cheetara nickte ihm dankbar zu und er erwiderte das Nicken, bevor sie im Wald verschwand.

Cheetara fand Tygra bereits nach ein paar Minuten. Als ihn am Baum gelehnte sah, überlegte sie kurz, ob sie ihn nicht alleine lassen sollte, aber ihr Herz wurde schwer bei diesem Gedanken und so trat sie näher und setzte sich schließlich schweigend neben ihn und nahm seinen große Hand in ihre beiden kleinen. So saßen sie für eine ganze Weile und sprachen kein Wort. Nur der Druck seiner Hand verriet ihr, das er wohl nicht unglücklich war, sie bei ihm zu haben.

Sobald er ihre Präsenz spürte, kämpfte Tygra innerlich. Er war immer ihr Beschützer gewesen. Was für ein Beschützer wäre er aber, wenn er hier weinend vor ihr sitzen würde? Hätte sie dann noch Respekt vor ihm? Sein Stolz war kurz davor die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als er ihre Berührung an seiner Hand spürte. Das warme Gefühle, das von ihren händen ausging durchzuckte seinen ganzen Körper und es fühlte sich gut an. Er seuftzt tief, ergab sich aber diesem Gefühl und erwiderte den druck ihre Hand mit seiner. Dabei lehnte seinen Kopf wieder gegen den Baum und starrte für einen Moment ins Leere.

" Er hat sein Leben lang damit gelebt: mit dem Wissen einem ganzen Volk geschadet zu haben, nur um seinen Sohn zu retten..." fing Tygra plötzlich an und Cheetara rückte etwas näher.

" ich meine.. sollte ein König nicht zuerst an sein Volk denken?"

" Ja, aber ein Vater denkt zuerst an seine Familie. Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier ein richtig oder falsch gibt." antwortete Cheetara.

Tygra nickte kurz und neigte den Kopf dem Boden zu.

"Es scheint mein Schicksal zu sein, diejenigen zu verlieren die ich liebe." Tygar schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung es würde die Tränen zurückhalten.

Cheetara machte eine Drehung auf seine Seite und kniete nun vor ihm. " Du hast deinen Bruder und die Thundercats. " sie fuhr ihm leicht über die Wange und strich eine Träne weg. " Und mich. Solange ich lebe, wirst du nicht alleine sein."

Der letzte Satz ließ ihn kurz lächeln, dann setzte er sich aufrecht und zog Cheetara auf seinen Schoß. " ich liebe dich." murmelte er, während er seine Arme um sie legte.

Cheetara legte die Hände um seinen Nacken. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Tygra zog sie näher and sich und legte dabei seinen Lippen auf ihre.


End file.
